darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Player versus Player
Player versus Player combat (PvP) is an online function which allows players, with use of Cracked Red Eye Orbs, Red Eye Orb, Red Sign Soapstone, Blue Eye Orb, Eyes of Death, Darkmoon Blade Covenant Ring, Cat Covenant Ring, or Dragon Eyes, to enter another player's world and initiate combat with them. Types of Invaders Black Phantoms Also known as Red Phantoms, Black Phantoms use the Red Eye Orb, Cracked Red Eye Orbs, and Red Sign Soapstone to invade other worlds. Cracked Red Eye Orbs are single-use invasion tools, while Red Eye Orbs can be used indefinitely as long as one is in the Darkwraith covenant. Red Sign Soapstones can be used indefinitely, and allow players to be summoned into other worlds as black phantoms via summoning similar to white phantoms. Black Phantoms may only invade if they have reversed their hollowing. If the target dies while they are in his or her world, then Black Phantoms are rewarded with one humanity. If they are instead vanquished, they leave a blood stain for the host to collect which will reward the host with one humanity. In turn, the black phantom will leave another blood stain at the place where they initiated the invasion with souls and humanity as if they died in their own world; however, they will remain unhollowed. Thus, as long as a black phantom can reliably get to bloodstains in case he/she dies, invading as a black phantom brings no risk whatsoever. Black Phantoms may only invade players who have not yet cleared an area's boss. Thus, it is impossible to invade in some places that do not have bosses, such as the Firelink Shrine and Ash Lake. Blue Phantoms Blue Phantoms are part of the Forest Hunter Covenant, the Blade of the Darkmoon Covenant, or if they are victims infected by a Gravelord Servant and are seeking revenge. They invade using Blue Eye Orbs, the Darkmoon Blade Covenant Ring, the Cat Covenant Ring, or finding the gravelord's summon sign. Forest Hunters can only invade in Darkroot Forest (although they can be summoned by Alvina anywhere as long as they wear their covenant ring) while Darkmoon Blade invaders can invade anyone that is in an area that they have not cleared yet, but only if they were indicted by other players, they can also invade players in Dark Anor Londo regardless of where they are as long as they're wearing their covenant ring, similarly to forest hunters. Success as a Blue Phantom grants upgrade materials to Forest Hunters and a Souvenir of Reprisal to Darkmoon Blades, while killing a Blue Phantom yields some souls, but no humanity. Regardless of the covenant they are from, blue phantoms cannot attack each other—although they are free to attack black phantoms. Dragon Spirits Dragon spirits are summoned through a dragon summon sign, placed in their home worlds by a Dragon Eye. Once summoned to the player's world by the host, dragon spirits duel to the death to win Dragon Scales. Locations Battle of Stoicism is a location which allow players to fight in matches. Category:Dark Souls: Gameplay